Traditionally, scuba divers must manually put on and/or remove the scuba tank and Buoyancy Control Device (BCD) which can weigh as much as 21 pounds when full with weights and compressed air. For some users, the BCD/tank assembly can be too heavy and difficult to carry. As a result, the weight makes the BCD/tank difficult to put on/take off. Traditionally, scuba divers are required to contort their bodies to strap the BCD/tank to their backs. Maneuvering and handling a heavy apparatus can cause the user to lose balance and risk injury or even death if not handled properly and with caution. Additionally, handling of the scuba tank can be especially dangerous and uneasy on a swaying vessel. The present invention provides a safe and easy way for scuba divers to don and doff the scuba BCD/tank assembly by keeping it secured in a vertical position while sitting on the gunwale or other structure of the vessel.